NLOCK CD
by xpskl
Summary: A collection of song-fics concerning characters from NLOCK. Sit back and enjoy the music! :D
1. Next To You

**I've been hearing so many songs lately and all I could think about was how much they related to NLOCK. I know, I know, I should be updating my other stories…but I'm a music freak...**

**I thought this sounded like a cool plot bunny so I started furiously typing away at my keyboard. I really hope no one reports me or this story because I used music lyrics. Plllleeeeeaaaaaseeee? :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Nine. Lives. Of. Chloe. King. (grrrr…) Nor do I own the song Next to You by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber.**

* * *

><p>Alek could hear Chloe's restless breathing over the music blasting from his ear buds keeping him from falling asleep. It was the 3rd night this week that she had gotten a nightmare. Alek couldn't help but long to hold her in his arms till she fell asleep.<p>

_She doesn't like me that way. I can't do that. _He thought regretfully. Chloe whimpered in her sleep and started muttering random words.

"Don't…leave…please…I…what…no…can't…" Chloe whimpered. Alek turned the music up louder, trying to ignore the urge to barge through her window and wake her up.

"Alek…" she whispered softly. Alek froze, eyes widening. "Don't…leave…"

_No…I have to stay here. I can't have my feelings distract her…_

Alek suddenly smiled when an idea popped into his head. He untangled his ear buds and crouched at the edge of the roof. Alek let his ear buds untangle till they fell at her open window. Then he scrolled down the list of songs till he got to the one he was looking for. Alek pushed play and smiled, hoping it would work.

_You've got that smile,  
>That only heaven can make.<br>I pray to God every day,  
>That you keep that smile.<em>

_Yeah, you are my dream,_  
><em>There's not a thing I won't do.<em>  
><em>I'll give my life up for you,<em>  
><em>Cos you are my dream.<em>

Chloe stopped muttering but the whimpering didn't stop. The nightmare didn't go away.

_And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
>You will never go cold or hungry.<br>I'll be there when you're insecure,  
>Let you know that you're always lovely.<br>Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now_

_One day when the sky is falling,_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>

A squirrel ran through the bushes followed by a cat, meowing loudly, masking the sound of the music. The next verse was a chorus of meows and the rustling of leaves.

_And baby, everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you're insecure  
>Let you know that you're always lovely<em>

_Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now_

_One day when the sky is falling,_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>

Chloe started muttering once again. Even though she was uttering the same words over and over again, Alek still couldn't make out what she was saying.

_We're made for one another_  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>And I have no fear<em>  
><em>I know we'll make it through<em>

_One day when the sky is falling_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you<em>  
><em>Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh<em>

Chloe stopped muttering and whimpering but her breathing was still uneven.

_One day when the sky is falling,_  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us,<em>  
><em>I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>

"Thank…you…Alek…" Chloe breathed, still in her sleeping state.

_She was…dreaming about me? _Alek thought, shocked. The next three words went unheard under the loud beating of his heart. He could only hope she said what he thought she said.

_Oh nah nah_  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Stand by my side<em>  
><em>When the sky falls<em>  
><em>Oh baby<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>

_You've got that smile,_  
><em>That only heaven can make.<em>  
><em>I pray to God everyday,<em>  
><em>To keep you forever.<em>

Chloe's breathing was back to normal again and Alek took a peek into her room, winding up his ear buds. Chloe was smiling. She looked peaceful and happy.

_So beautiful…_ Alek thought to himself, a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review! :D<strong>


	2. Beautiful

**Second song-fic! Hope it turned out fine…I know…I should be updating my other stories. My Plot Bunnies are little buggers though. Grr…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King, nor do I own B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole (even though you should go and listen to her. :D)**

* * *

><p>The racks inside the cozy little shop looked neat and tidy. Chloe blew her hair out of her face and smiled at her handiwork. She headed back to her desk where Lana was filling in next month's clothing orders. Her iPod was on and her earphones were plugged in again.<p>

"I love that song! Can you turn it up?" Chloe asked cheerfully.

"Alright…I'll never figure out how you do that." she said, plugging her iPod into the dock connected to the store speakers.

Amy hurried into the store, more excited than her usual hyper self.

"Look-look-look-looooooook-at-what-Paul-left-me-on-my-bed!" she squealed in a rush. To Chloe, it sounded like Amy was going "Meow meow meow meow meow…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Chloe asked, interrupting her.

"Paul left me a love letter on my bed yesterday after our study session," she squealed again. Chloe winced, her sensitive ears hurt.

"Wait, what happened to Jonah?" Chloe asked. Amy just stared at her.  
>"He almost got me <strong>killed<strong>. Plus, he was cheating. I don't like cheaters." Amy said, as if she was talking to a 2nd grader. Before Chloe got a chance to reply, Paul walked in. Amy ran up in her little booted heels and pecked Paul on the lips. "Want some coffee Chloe? Paul and I are going to go get some."

"No, its fine…have a good time." Chloe replied. Paul and Amy then walked off to the coffee shop next door and sat down. Amy's head rested in Paul's shoulder as they talked about something that Chloe didn't have the energy to listen into.

The song that she had had Lana turn up louder had ended and a new one was playing. One she had never heard before.

_She read me the note he left on her bed  
>Snuck in her room right after she left<br>And put petals on the ground  
>Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall<br>I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
>And where is he now<em>

'Hmm…how true…that just happened…' Chloe thought as she made her way to the clothes piling up in the dressing rooms. Amy's laughter rang through the store and Chloe winced at the pain in her chest. 'Am I a third wheel now?'

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_  
><em>Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing<em>  
><em>And I've never been where they are<em>

_I wanna be blown away_  
><em>I wanna be swept off my feet<em>  
><em>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe<em>  
><em>I wanna be lost in love<em>  
><em>I wanna be your dream come true<em>  
><em>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<em>  
><em>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful<em>  
><em>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<em>

Then Chloe started thinking about Brian. Why couldn't she just forget about him. He was a human and it would never work out. Besides, they were just friends. She never got butterflies in her stomach when she was with Brian. They probably just weren't meant to be.

Everyone is in a relationship…with their own kind. Even Alek was going out with that Mimi girl. Last Friday had been the Pep Rally and the basketball team had been playing. Mimi had worn his jersey to the game, sitting in the front row, cheering him on. It seemed as if everyone in the gym had been holding hands with someone.

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
>In the front row screamin out his name<br>As he turns to her and smiles  
>Everywhere I look people holding hands<br>When am I gonna get my chance at love  
>My chance at love<em>

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting_  
><em>Try to pretend but it's not working<em>  
><em>I just wanna be where they are<em>

'Huh…correct again.' Chloe thought glumly. She wanted someone to hold her when she was down, someone to understand her, someone that she could love without consequences.

_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<br>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<br>_

Why was the fact that Mimi and Alek dating making her heart ache. Could she possibly…no…

_My heart is waiting for your love  
>My hand is waiting for your touch<br>My lips just wanna be kissed by you  
><em>

Chloe wasn't sure who "you" was yet. But she had a person in mind. She was just afraid to admit it to herself.

_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<br>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<em>

The door to the shop opened and Chloe looked up from her work to see who it was. It was Alek, standing there waiting to take her to training. Chloe stood up and started to walk over to Alek then froze in her tracks.

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful_  
><em>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<em>

Chloe felt butterflies…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	3. Just a Kiss

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews! :D My plot bunnies for this story like me better than my plot bunnies for Nothing More. Sigh…these bunnies don't ditch me. :3**

**Ok, well here's another song-fic. Chalek centered of course. Not all of them will be though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King, I also do not own Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum and anything else I might have mentioned in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chloe opened her front door. Seeing Alek sitting on her front steps instantly put her in a better mood. A blush started creeping up her face as she remembered what had happened the last time Alek had been on her front porch.<p>

"The stars look beautiful tonight." Alek whispered, looking longingly at the sky. Chloe walked up to Alek and sat down with him.

"I bet that we could see them better if we were on the roof…" Chloe said, trailing off. Alek smirked and helped Chloe up. Then they made their way to the roof, careful not to make a lot of noise. Chloe's head rested on Alek's chest while Alek's arms were around Chloe's neck, holding her hands in his while admiring the stars, Alek smiled and Chloe found that she was having a hard time breathing.

The radio in the kitchen was playing and could be heard by both of the Mai's ears.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings<br>when it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile_

_I never open up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back<em>  
><em>when I'm holding you in my arms<em>

_We don't need to rush this_  
><em>Let's just take it slow<em>

"This is so nice and relaxing," Alek mumbled so only Chloe could hear, even though no one else was around. Chloe smiled, her cheeks turning warm again. She wanted this to never end, for time to freeze at this exact moment.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight  
><em>

Alek's heartbeat could be heard loud and clear with Chloe lying on his chest. The steady rise and fall of Alek's chest was like the calming beat of a metronome. Chloe was happy. Really and truly happy. It felt like a dream. They weren't doing much but neither wanted to push it too far and ruin it.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real  
>No it's never felt so right<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight<em>

"Chlooooeee! Where are you?" Meredith yelled from inside the house, dragging the letters out. Chloe sighed, she didn't want to say good night yet. The warmth of Alek was so comforting.

"Chloe, you should get some rest. Wouldn't want to get caught now would we?" Alek whispered into her hair, smirking.

"But you're so warm…" Chloe mumbled, and then her eyes shot open. "Did I seriously just say that out loud?" Alek didn't comment. Instead, he stood up and offered her hand to Chloe.

"Good night, I'll be up here if you need me." Chloe pouted.

"Fine…good night Alek," she grumbled grudgingly.

"You better dream about me," Alek stated nonchalantly. Chloe laughed,

"In your dreams!" she teased.

"Well of course, you're always in my dreams." Alek replied, staring off into the darkness of the night. Chloe's face flushed. Again.

"Okay, bye now…" Chloe waved as she dropped down onto her windowsill.

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight  
><em>

"Chloe wait!" Alek exclaimed, dropping down to Chloe's windowsill after her.

"Yes?" Chloe asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright  
>Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight<br>With a kiss goodnight  
>A kiss goodnight<em>

Alek gently grabbed Chloe by the shoulders, pulling her close. His soft lips slowly met Chloe's. Alek pulled away moments later, his hazel eyes meeting Chloe's.  
>"W-what was that?" Chloe managed to say, her legs about to give out.<p>

"A kiss goodnight." Alek replied quietly, climbing out her window, eyes still locked on hers. "Just a kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


End file.
